


Tainted

by CyberPhuck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Degradation, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, aphrodisiac, dubcon, forced penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPhuck/pseuds/CyberPhuck
Summary: Ghani has lots of fun with his new pet.
Relationships: Ghani Evens/Kyle Mansen, Ghani Evens/Timothy Evens, Timothy Evens/Kyle Mansen
Kudos: 5





	1. Breaking it in - His First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghani has his first encounter with Kyle and decides to teach him the roots.

Ghani stretched, cracking his neck with a low pleasing groan, as to release some of the tension stuck in his bones. Today was pretty busy, but he had to mentally pat himself on the back for getting through it. Being the heir of his families business, wasn't quite the walk in the park. Even if it not officially all his yet, he was still acquired to do his attributions, when it came to terms.

Thankfully, though. His assistant, Harry, was much to help when it came to sorting through a lot of the paperwork. He'd made a mental note to remember to thank him later. As for now, he had other...matters to attend to. 

The corridors were dark, illuminated with fluorescent candles, that hung neatly from the walls. It was often, around this time at night, that most would be heading to bed, or leaving the manor to return home after attending meetings and other pending activities. 

Sometimes, Ghani, was quite fond of the silence that filled throughout the estate in the night. It was more preferable, then the busying noises that flooded throughout room after room within the long hours of the day. He felt at ease, when there wasn't much to think about.

But even through the soothing quiet at night, he knew it would not be enough to push the stress from his shoulders. So, he requested something that would help him...or more so relieve him of the tension, that was still lingering over.

His bold hands pushed open the doors to the master bedroom and a satisfied sigh fell off his lips when he noticed his request, waiting, neatly wrapped up on the king sized bed in front of him.

He was beautiful. Even hidden behind a blindfold, and tied up with thick ropes. Ghani could tell that the boy fit his descriptions perfectly. His body was thin and frail, just the way he liked it. Covered in only a silky cream colored robe, that tangled, almost beautifully, in between his milky soft thighs. The thick, curly blonde locks fell into the boys face messily. Although gaged, Ghani could notice just how pink and fluffy the boys lips were. He was propped up in the bed, laying on his side. His cheeks were stained with dried up tears, implying that he had probably been crying earlier. His arms were pulled to his back tied at the wrist, with thick rope. The same rope threatened around his thin ankles tightly. 

From the way his was breathing, soft and timid, Ghani could tell that he was sleeping. But he smirked, knowing that he wouldn't sleeping for much longer. Although, he did find it kinda cute, the way that the boys chest moved up and down so tenderly and how his soft breaths filled the air. It was about time that he introduced himself to his new boy toy.

Ghani walked over to the bed, sitting down on it next to the frail figure. He could tell that, from the slight unexpected dip in the bed, it alerted the blonde and he stirred awake, eyebrows tilting in confusion. His brows, stayed twisted when Ghani rubbed the back of his palm against the boys soft cheek, causing him to flinch away from the sudden contact, a low whimper came out muffled through the gag.

"Shh, it's okay little one." He assured the blonde, before returning his palm back to the boys cheek. The boy twisted uncomfortably at this, but didn't move away this time.

Ghani took this moment to admire the boys pretty facial features. He was almost pretty enough to be female. His cheeks were naturally rosy, and his chin structure was perfectly sharp from every angle. His little beady nose sat plump and cute on his face. He pushed the blindfold up, just a tad, in order to see the boys eyes and...his eyes...oh his eyes. They were beautiful, a unique natural toned violet, that glistened in the light. Ghani sat there in awe, as the boy stared up at him with glossy eyes.

"What an astonishingly, beautiful boy you are." Ghani cooed, he trailed his fingers down the boys cheek, reaching the gag at his mouth. He pulled it off and watched as the boy moved his jaw, trying to stretch out the tension stuck in it.

"Tell me," Ghani finished pulling the blindfold from the boys face, "What is your name, little one?" He asked. But, to his displeasure, the boy didn't say anything. He only looked up at the man with the most hateful stare, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth to nibble at it without ease.

"Hurry, tell me now, boy. I haven't gotten all night." He warned, but still, the blonde held his breath.

Ghani felt his temple throb in annoyance, but he did his best to hold back. Knowing that this was the boys first time being in such a vulnerable position, much as so. "It appears to me that you are new to this," he traced his fingers against the boys ear, and then he laced his fingers into his blonde locks, gripping at it with a menacing grip. The small boy yelped and winced at the pain corsing through his scalp, "let me remind you, the position you are in. I am, Ghani Evens. Son of, Timothy Evans, owner of SCED incorporation. We run a pretty big business, existential to a lot of geographical landfills, here in London. We do both good and dirty work, and you, my little one. Was sent here to entertain my needs, you, your mind, your body, that pretty little mouth of yours, all belongs to me." He snapped, pulling tighter on the whining boys hair, "So, when I ask you a question. I expect you to answer me."

Now a shuddering mess underneath Ghani's intense and menacing stare, the boy finally finds it in himself to speak, "K..Kyle..my names Kyle."

"Good." He loosened his grip on Kyles hair, seeming satisfied with his compliance, "Kyle, such a sweet name for such a sweet little boy." He sung, letting his eyes perversely examine all of the boy.

Kyle felt his face flush, feeling almost exposed, as the mans lingering eyes seemed almost as if, to be undressing him. His suspicions were only confirmed when he felt a hand grip at the opening of his robe, pulling it down, just enough to expose his shoulders, and both of his peaking pink and perky nipples. 

Ghani's index fingers flicked over the little nubs, and Kyle let out a shaky moan to the sudden contact. His face heated up in humiliation, not even knowing he was capable of making such a noise. He didn't know why his nipples were so sensitive, he couldn't remember them ever being this sensitive before. Also maybe because he's never had anyone touch them before.

Kyle squirmed and twisted in attempt to push Ghanis hand from his body, but with both of his arms and ankles tied there wasn't much he could do to stop him, "Wait-, please..please don't." 

"Why? You don't like that?" Ghani asked, pinching the puffy nipples between his fingers, rolling and pulling at them ferociously. Kyles head swung back, an overbearing sensation rolling through his body, it was something he'd never felt before and it made his hips bucked slightly in protest, a tight feeling suddenly finding its way in between his legs.

"Please...stop." Kyle begged, but by the way Ghani was looking at him he could tell that the man had no intentions of stopping. Not yet, at least. 

A low hum tumbled from Ghani's throat, a chuckle stirring from it, "You tell me to stop," he paused, pulling at one nipple and trailing his other hand down to grip at Kyles hard on through the silk robe, "but your body says otherwise."

A struggled cry fell from Kyles lips, and he subconsciously thrusted his hips back into the thick hand that gripped around his clothed balls. He pushed his face back into one of the pillows on the bed, both disgusted and confused to why his body was reacting so fast to just a simple touch. This shouldn't be feeling good. It shouldn't be feeling good at all! So why? Why was he so sensitive to this strangers touch? His body never even felt this good not even when he touched himself, so why was this happening now?

"Look at you," Ghani, his captors voice grumbled low. "All desperate and slutty for masters touch. My little one is so cute." He teased, and Kyle tried so hard to suppress his moans, feeling the warm contact of Ghani's hand against his groin, when he slipped it underneath the robe.

Kyle panicked, trying to roll on his side, and away from the violating touch of his captor. But, a tight grip on his waist pulled him back in place, the large man forced him on his back and straddled him, keeping him pinned between the bed and thick, heavy thighs. 

Hands roamed his chest, unwrapping the tie that melts the robe intact, and opening it, completely exposing the boys timid state. Kyle shut his eyes tightly and swung his head to his side in embarrassment, his cock was standing up, hard and dripping wet with precum. His nipples, were puffy and red from he earlier abuse to them. 

"Such a pretty boy." Ghani trailed his finger down the boys chest, tickling at his small waist and then at the area just above his throbbing cock. Kyle choked on a laugh, writhing beneath him as he continue to tickle the boy, moving up to his stomach, then to his armpits.

An odd sensation ran through the boys body as he felt his dick twitch every time the mans hands toyed with and teased all of his ticklish areas. Something thick, tightened in his lower stomach and he bucked his hips tenderly trying to get Ghani to stop.

"S- hahaha...s..stop..stop it!" Kyle struggled under Ghani's weight, but to no avail the man continued to tickle him. Tears threatened to fall from Kyles eyes as the knot in his stomach and the overwhelming feeling of being tickled became too much for him.

He felt his dick jerking painfully, nearing release, but he whined when Ghani finally stopped tickling him. Then whimpered, when his hand returned to Kyles leaking cock, tugging and pulling at the sensitive tendant.

Kyle let out sluggish breath, moving his hips in rhythm to the thrusts. A moan rolled from his throat, only to be muffled by thick lips smashing into his own. Something long and wet found its way into the boys mouth, trailing and tasting at his insides.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, Kyle struggled against it, forced to swallow and taste Ghani's spit that found its way into his mouth.

Kyle felt the tears pouring from his eyes, hating his body for enjoying the feeling of Ghanis hand stroking him at a fast past, and the way his tongue rubbed up against his own.

He tried to squirm away but it only made Ghani pull at his dick harder, and the knot didn't take long to form back into his stomach. His hips moved with the accompanying strokes, and soon enough he was a moaning mess. His cocky twitching, as thick milky streaks of sperm squirted from his tip, coating all over Ghanis hand. 

Kyle was a heated mess, and when Ghani pulled back to admire his sloppy, panting state, a thin string of saliva connected at their lips. 

"Good boy," he smiled, rolling the frantic boy onto his stomach. At first, Kyle thought that was the end of it. That this man had had his fun, and he was now going to leave Kyle alone to sulk in his self pity for the night. But a pained gasps fell from his lips when he felt a finger putting pressure onto his holes shoving its way inside with no sympathy with how tight he was.

"No, no, no, please. It hurts...It hurts!" He let out a choked cry, but the finger never faltered, continuing to thrust into him at a medium paste. It felt like his insides were burning, and it only intensified when another finger was added in attempt to loosen him up. 

Kyle buried his face into the pillows beneath him, sobbing profusely at the longing pain. He helped when thick hands gripped at his tiny waist, pulling them up and making it so that his ass was in the air and his upper body was still pressed into the bed.

"Shh, it'll feel much better soon, little one." Ghani's breath tickled at Kyles ear, but it was neither soothing nor comforting, being replaced with a third finger. All three of them thrusting inside of him, speeding up and slowing down at random times. After nearly hours off unwanted pain, it was slowly replaced with something else. Something warm and wet inside of him, then his fingers brushed against something inside of him that made his whole body shudder to.

His hips instantly pressed back against the thick fingers inside of him, and he felt his cock throbbing again with pleasure. 

He heated the clicking of teeth and a whistle before a weight fell onto top of him again, a warm breath caressing at his neck as lips pecked gently at the skin, "Found it."

His lips hungrily sucked and nipped at Kyles sensitive neck, before he began to thrust his finger up against that spot again, driving Kyle crazy and causing his legs to wobble beneath him. 

Ghani's free hand found its way back to the boys chest, and he greedily fondled at Kyles swollen nipples, rubbing them as if they were breast and his fingers didn't stop with abusing his prostate in thrusts.

Drool spilled from Kyles mouth, letting out loud and erotic moans with intense pleasure. That familiar knot grew in his stomach again, and he arched his back squirting out, thick and more the last time, it was almost painful. Especially since he was already sensitive from releasing earlier.

Ghani watched the boys hips jerk and stutter, even after his ecstatic release. He fell limp against the bed, the wave of exhaustion clouding over him. 

But he quick let out another whine when he felt his hips being pulled back up.

Hysteric and trying to catch his breath, he cried shaking his head and trying to crawl away with what little strength he had left. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take anymore. 

"Please...no...no more." His voice came out lower then a whisper, is it wasn't for how quiet the room was he was sure that Ghani wouldn't have heard him.

"Ah, ah, ah, not quite yet, little one." Ghani said, the sound of a zipper being undone made Kyles eyes widened in realization about what was about to happen.

He tried to worm away, choking on his tears and wiggling his arms, in order to get out of his binds. But that only made Ghani grip his hips, pulling his back up, something hard and slightly wet pressed against his swollen channel and he let out a blood curdling scream, knowing exactly what it was.

"No! Please, don't! Don't do this!" He shouted, but was quickly cut off by the large and thick, monstrous cock slipping into him. He was still slightly tight, but it was a lot waisted to slip into him then it would've been it Ghani wouldn't have prepped him.

"Fuck, you're so tight."Ghani breathed, letting his throbbing cock adjust to the tight space before finally pulling out and slamming right back into him. 

Kyle squirmed and screamed at the pain that lapped up his spine, but Ghani only wrapped his arms around the boys waist and started going ham at it, letting out low grunts as the boy subconsciously squeezed against him as he thrusted with harsh paste.

Loud slapping sounds rounded the air, as the sound of skin slapping onto skin filled the room, "Ah, yeah~ you feel so good baby." Ghani moaned, gripping tighter onto the boys hips and thrusting so hard into the boy that Kyle was sure he could feel the pressure way up into his stomach.

Despite the underlying pain that gripped at Kyles insides, whenever the thick cock would rub against his prostate Kyle couldn't help but fell limp into Ghanis hold, the mixture of pain and pleasure causing his brain to shut down completely, and got him to becoming a moaning mess underneath his weight.

Already being way to sensitive, his stomach felt tingly again and with a few more thrust he felt him compulsively shake as another painful orgasm spilled from him, coating the sheets beneath him.

Ghani didn't stop though, he melts thrusting and whispering sweet nothings into Kyles ear until finally, after what felt like forever, he came inside of Kyles twitching hole.

When he pulled out, the milky, salty semen spilled from the boys soggy hole, and he collapsed onto the bed. Completely limp and unable to even roll on his side, on his own.

Ghani untied the boys binds so that he could comfortably sleep, then he crawled into the bed with him. Wrapping his arms around the boys exhausted frame and letting unconsciousness take over the both of them.


	2. Breaking it in: Where You Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle still refuses to know his place, so Ghani tries something new.

When Kyle finally woke up, he noticed that it was still dark outside. The dark clouds, and harsh rain patted against bulletproof windows. Making the house shake, only every few minutes whenever loud thunder would rumble from the graying skies.

He noticed he was still tucked underneath the covers, thick, sluggish arms wrapped tightly around his waist, making all of his memories from the previous day come flooding back to him. 

He tried to pull away from the arms, but he was quickly pulled back tightly against the heaving chest behind him. He winced feeling his whole body ache, every was throbbing with pain. And it hurt even to wiggle from underneath the smoldering arms that held him in place. He was trying so hard to remember how he even got stuck in such a predicament. One minute he was taking a nice jog around a park and the next thing he knew he was getting molested and raped by this man, who stated that Kyle belonged to him. He wanted so badly to just go home, but he didn't know where he was. Or even his he'd gotten there. He had nothing else but to hope that all of this will be over soon.

He took another shaker breath, trying to pull himself from the deathly grip around his waist, but Ghani was so much stronger then him. Even while he slept, but all of the squirming and struggling Kyle was doing, did no good in letting him rest. He groaned, tiredly letting his eyes open, only slightly to stare at the struggling boy. 

He was gripping and pulling at the sheets, trying to claw his way out of the hold and Ghani, only smirked in amusement at the boys feeble attempt. Then with one swift tug, the boy was rolling onto his back, being straddled once again by thick thighs, over his stomach. 

Seemingly annoyed, and both satisfied at the boys frantic state, he pulled ay the boys wrist pinning them down to either side of him and grinning at his terrified those big violet eyes were staring back into his.

"Sit still, will you? It's not time to get up until another three hours from now, why must you interrupt my beauty sleep with your pitiful squirming?" Ghani growled.

Only for Kyle to still, but then struggled once again, angsts his pinning, "Fuck you! Let go of me you bastard!"

Ghani sighed with an annoyed grimace, completely unaffected by the boys pivotal writhing, "It's seems, you still need quite a bit of training." 

The large man gripped the boys hair tightly again, yanking him from the bed and onto his feet. Kyle struggled to keep up with the man as he was dragged across the floor, and thrown harshly into a cage. It was small, and cramped. Only really big enough for a small dog, so it forced Kyle to kneel down, at an uncomfortable angle in order to fit.

"Since your being such a bad boy, guess i'll have to treat you like the mutt you are." Ghani spat, shutting the cage and trapping the small boy inside of it. Kyle watched the man stomp back over to the bed and flop back onto it, he thought he was getting something, but ten seconds laters he heard the slight snoring coming from the bed and he realized that Ghani had went back to sleep.

Another painfully thirty minutes passed, Kyle had long gave up trying to break free from the cage. His body was still sore from the other day, and to make matters worse his bones were starting to ache from being stuck in such a tight space for so long. Eventually he found himself content enough to fall asleep. 

When he awoke again, it was no longer storming outside and Ghani was nowhere to be seen. He assumed that the man had traveled out to attend to his daily activities. 

That was only confirmed when the man had finally returned back from headquarters, he looked tired and slightly annoyed. But his expression quickly lifted when his eyes fell to Kyle. Ah, how could he forget that such a beauty was waiting for his return after another long day?Somehow, Kyle manages to pull himself back against the farthest corner of the cage when Ghani neared him. "Mm, my pet. You've been far too naughty this morning, I almost forgot that I mustn't spoil you too good." He hummed and kneeled down in front of the cage, unlocking it and holding out one of his hands for the small make to latch onto. When Kyle made no intentions of moving, Ghani rubber at the temples of his head, "Come now, little one. You wouldn't want a much more vulgar punishment then what I intend, would you?" Kyle hesitated, but fear got the best of him thinking about what was to come next, so he hurriedly crawled from the cage, lacing his hand with the waiting man. He attempted to stand, but a strong hand pushed down on his shoulder, pushing him down into a kneeling position. 

"Stay put." Ghani commanded, standing upright and walking over to the side of the bed, pulling a large box from underneath the bed. Kyle obediently stayed where he was, kneeling down with his butt resting on the heals of his feet. He watched Ghani shuffle through the box before pulling out an item. It was long, thick at the handle and extending out to thinner shaft eventually stopping to a flat strip of leather. Kyle recognized the tool immediately as a crop.

It was something his mother would used to punish him whenever he would misbehave as a child. He had a lot of bad memories from such a little thing, his fist clenched together shiver his thighs and he forced his gaze away from the taunting man. Light footsteps echoed throughout the room until two glistening dress shoes planted flat in front of the kneeling boy. 

Kyle flinched when the cold skin of leather caressed against his chin, forcing his eyes to look up at Ghani. There was a small smile stuck on his face, but behind those glowing amber eyes, Kyle could tell that something dark was stirring behind them. Ghani said nothing, only tracing the crop down the boys neck, all the way to his exposed crotch. Teasing the flaccid flesh lightly, before trailing the tool down the boys arm and to his clenched fists. "Open." He spoke with firmness and Kyle hung his head in defeat, peeling his palms open and laying the back of his hands flat against his thighs. 

"I did not train you well yesterday, I apologize on my behalf. Although unaware, I cannot let your misinterpreted bad behavior go unpunished. Ten lashes, should do you well." And with those words, he swung the crop down with much force into the boys sweaty palms. Kyle yelped, his instincts causing him to immediately clenched then again. The stinging was short lived, but it was still painful to feel. Another yelp fell from his lips when the crop slammed into his side, nearly knocking him to the ground. "I said, OPEN!" The man hissed. Fighting through tears, Kyle opened his palms again and sat there, enduring the throbbing pain as Ghani snapped the crop against him, hit after hit, until he reached the tenth lash. By this point, the boy way crying and shaking, snot and tears mixing together on his face as the horrid memories of his mother's punishments came flooding back into his mind.

"There, there my sweet little pet. It is over now, let me see your hands." without even thinking about it, Kyle raised his arms, putting his now red and swollen palms into view for the tall man. Ghani grabbed the boys wrist, pulling him up to his feet and planting warm kisses on the stinging palms. Kyle flinched, when the man pressed soft kissing on his cheeks, kissing away the tears that threatened to fall from his face. His warm lips pressed against the boys forehead and stayed there for a minute. Soft hands massaged Kyles own tender ones and for a second, he found himself relax underneath the mans control.

"Back on your knees." 

Kyle complied, falling back to his kneeling position, like a dog getting told to sit. "So obedient, such a good puppy." Ghani ruffled Kyles hair, then the crop found its way to Kyles back trailing down his spine. Kyle whimpered, afraid that the man might hit him again, but when a strike never came he felt his body relax. "Kiss me feet, and maybe I'll give you a reward for being such a good boy."

Kyle snarled at the thought, there was no way he'd stoop to such a level! That was gross, and degrading and... Just plain weird. He opened his mouth to protests, but a light tap of the crop teasing to hit at his lower back quickly startled him. He leant forward onto his elbows and reached out to grab one of the glossy shoes. He pulled it off of the mans foot and then followed after with his socks. He repeated this with the other foot, just as fast as he did the other. When his eyes fell to the pale feet sitting in front of him, he forced down a gag. With all the mental stability he could muster he knelt down and pecked light kisses on both feet. Then he pulled himself back to his knees and looked up at the man, who's eyes held no emotion. 

Ghani's large hands peeled through Kyles scalp, tenderly rubbing and caressing the golden locs between his fingers. "Such soft lips you have," his grip tightened only a little as he forced the boys face into his clothed crotch, that was gradually growing harder by the minute. "Let's see what else those lips are good for, hmm?"

Kyle scowled, using his hands to support his grip on the large mans pants, trying to pull himself away from the bulge throbbing through Ghani's trousers. Gleaming with annoyance, Ghani kept a tight grip on the boys hair. He pulled his own undergarments down to his ankles and he pressed the tip of his cock, that was leaking precum, against the boys shut lips. Kyle squirmed but when his head was slammed back, roughly, into the wall behind him. He felt his body grow dizzy, his mouth draped open in a silent yelp and the empty was quickly replaced with a large, veiny, cock. Ghani showed no mercy in the boys quiet sobs as his thick cock slammed roughly into the back of the boys throat, making him choke and gag against it. Even so, he didn't stop. The wet soggy mouth and soft lips that coated his hungry dick felt too good to pull away, so instead he took a couple of thrust and then let it sit there for a minute. Satisfied with how cute his pet looked, wet-draining eyes, and spiked cheeks. He looked perfect in this state, and his mouth felt superb. "Now, now, my pet. Relax your throat, straining will only make your gagging worse." 

Through all of the snot and tears and loosing of oxygen, Kyle somehow managed to do just as Ghani said. He forced his body to relax underneath the man, and let his throat get fucked and violated to its extent. The man above him let out low and breathy moans, before the stimulation felt all too good and he bucked his hips in ecstasy until a string of salty thick semen fell into the boys mouth. Ghani told him to swallow all of it before finally pulled out. Although, struggling to catch his breath, Kyle did just as that. Swallowing as much of the milky substance he could before coughing the rest up, mixing together with a string of saliva that tethered down his chin.

A smirk plastered onto Ghani face, looking down at the boys hysterical state was too satisfying to say the leasts. He pressed his foot into the hardened cock between the boys legs, and rolled his toes over the flesh teasingly causing Kyle to gasp. "Who would've know, just sucking cock would make you so hard? You're a little slutty puppy aren't you? Hungry, and ready to take my cock from any angle." 

Kyle felt his face heat up in humiliation, his cheeks flushed and he hated the fact that his body was reacting in such a way. 

Ghani tilted down and gripped the boys chin, pulling him from his knelt position and up to his feet. He he licked the dripping semen from the boys chin, tasting himself and Kyles spit all mixed together. His tongue pushed into the boys mouth, ravishing and swallowing all of his insides, soft whimpers fell from the small boys mouth as he melted into the kiss. Then, after what felt like hours. Ghani pulled back, and grabbed the boys hand pulling him over to the silky sheet covered mattress.

"It's about time I give you that reward, huh?"

Kyle yelped when he body was flung onto the bed, landing onto his back. A shadow casted over him, as Ghani straddled over the boys frail body. Sitting here for a moment to admire how cute he looked, then he leaned down to nip at the boys neck, trailing and leaving marks all over his collarbone and up to his ear, planting soft kisses at the lobe. He even went as far as to snake his tongue into the boys ear, sucking and gobbling at it like a piece of candy. That, being one of Kyles most sensitive spots, caused him to squirm and let out breathy moans beneath Ghani. He pushed against the mans chest, in desperate need to get him off, but strong hands gripped his wrists and pulled them to either side of his head. 

"W-wait..please..." Kyle breathed, kicking and trying to turn away from the man who continued to violate his weak spot. He accidentally bucked his hips up, in his fight, and both of their—once again, hard cocks brushed up against each other. Sending a shock of pleasure through Kyle, and he let it squeal, going limp.

Hot breath tickled at the boys neck and Ghani released one of his wrist, hand trailing down his chest, nearing his hip bones before it gripped Kyles throbbing cock. His head flew back in ecstatic and he bucked his hips up letting out a ragged breath. 

"Look at you, so eager." Ghani chuckled, then he angled his tip at the boys tight hole. Putting only a slight bit of pressure against the spincher to watch the boys reaction. Kyle just laid there, feeling his body heat up as his hips forced themselves back against Ghani's, forcing his cock in only a bit deeper.

"Cute~" Ghani took this as his chance to push in, he went slowly, letting himself adjust properly before starting a slow paste, thrusting into him.

His fingers brushed over the still swollen and pink nubs on the boys chest, and Kyle writhed beneath him, gritting his teeth together in attempt to hold back his moans. But that deemed impossible to do once wet lips cupped around one of them, sucking the life out of it as if it was the last thing on earth. Kyle gripped the sheet, the feeling of pleasure hitting him from too many angles, and he felt himself squirt eagerly, the white milk dropped from Ghani's chest. This sparked something in the man and he automatically started to ram into the boy, abusing his prostate to its extent as he took no heed in slowing down.

Kyles mind went completely hazed, and tears pricked his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure, he wasn't sure how many times he came that night, but it felt an enternity as the man above him held beastly power within holding in his own load. Ramming into the boy with sickening intent. Eventually the savage found his peak and he came, thick and heavily into the boys, wet, gushing hole.


	3. Breaking it in - Good Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfasts gets spicy with Ghani and Kyle

Back in the cage Kyle went. He didn't know how long he waited, but by the time Ghani returned, Kyles back was sore from crouching for so long. There was another person with Ghani, a girl. She looked young, maybe her early twenties? Her red hair was pulled up neatly into a bun, and she was dressed in a maroon dress. It was styled like a maids uniform. Waves fringes at the ends and laced at the chest. 

"You may bring in the food." Ghani said, walking over to the cage. Kyle watched the small woman hurry from the room and come back two seconds later just as he was being let out from the cage, with a service cart, displaying a different array of meals and sweets. Kyle suddenly became all to aware of how hungry he was, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten. Ghani smiled, wrapping an arm around the boys petite waist, pulling him over to the cart. Kyle cringed st the touchy but food was more prominent in his mind to move away. 

A hand brushed through his blonde curls, "I wasn't sure your preference. So, I requested many dishes. You can pick out whatever soots you're taste. Or, have all of it if that's something you'd like as well?" Ghani dismissed the maid and he pulled the cart closer to the bed, sitting and tapping the space next to him for Kyle to follow along. To which he complied, no hesitation at all. He was too hungry to resist and house mouth watered delightfully to the array of trays displayed out in front of him.

On one platter sat; freshly steamed mushrooms seasoned with salted spices along with, buttery garlic bread and sided with some creamy broccoli cheddar soup, hot with warmed up dumplings. Next to that was a simple plate of chicken and shrimp pasta prepared with some sweet honey dew bread. Another platter was a mix of various sliced fruits and creamy oatmeal on the side. Complimenting many of the dishes were different kids of deserts like brownies, apple pie, and crème brûlée. 

Kyle wasn't sure what to pick from first and his eyes eventually landed on the buttery garlic bread. He peeled his hand from his lap, out to reach for the bread when another hand smacked his away and he quickly recoiled. His brows twisted in confusion as he looked up at the man, an unreadable expression on his face as he then retreated to the garlic bread, picking it up and placing it to the boys thinned lips. 

"I'll feed you from now on." Ghani assured and Kyle frowned. This man kidnapped him, put him in a cage, and is now treating him like a baby. The least he could do was let the boy eat on his own, he wasn't crippled or slow. He knew how to do something as simple as placing food in his mouth and chewing, it just wasn't fair and really degrading.

"Eat." Ghani commanded, wiggling the bread in front of the boy like luring in a dog. 

"I can eat on my own." Kyle implied, reaching out to grab the bread only for thick hands to grip his wrist and stop him midway.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Ghani growled tightening his grip. Kyle winced, knowing that that was going to make a bruise later on and he sighed opening his mouth too hungry to object.

Ghani let go of the boys wrist and he gently placed the garlic bread on the boys outstretched tongue. Kyle took a small bite, chewing what was in his mouth. The flavor was something out of this world and he tilted his head forward again to take another bite. Once he was finished Ghani wipes his buttery mouth off with a napkin and told him to pick something else. This time, Kyle went for the pasta and Ghani nodding picking up the plate and a fork and feeding the pasta to him. It was messy at first, cream sliding down his chin and a few noodles falling from his mouth and into his lap. But once he decided to take his time, biting into the creamy delight, things moved much more smoothly.

"Good?" Ghani asked, and Kyle nodded immediately. He'd never tasted something to precise and perfectly prepared. It was like something made straight out heaven.

"I'm glad." The business man smiled, then he placed the half eaten plate back onto the cart and he picked up a cup of tea, something that Kyle hadn't noticed until now. He tilted to twisted the boys lips and just like earlier, the boy complied. Letting the warm honey flavored tea flow into his mouth and down his throat easily. When the cup was empty Ghani asked the boy if he wanted something more, but he had already felt full so he shook his head no and Man called another servant in to retrieve the cart. Leaving both of them in the room, alone. Once again.

The man brushed his thumb over the boys cream covered lips and let out a slight chuckle, "Such a messy puppy, I'll have to train you to eat neater." 

Kyle snarled, "It's only because of the way you were holding the fork and why do you insists on calling me that? I'm not a dog." 

"You are my possession. You will be whatever I want you to be." 

"I belong to no one." Kyle hissed. To that, Ghani only sighed lifting himself from the bed and traveling over to the closet, searching through it for the unknown.

Kyle watched the man fumble through boxes determined to find whatever it was he was looking for. A satisfied sigh Ghanis lips when he spotted his goal and he stood gingerly walking over to the boy, something hidden behind his hands.

"Close your eyes," Ghani told the boy as he plopped back in his spot on the bed. Kyle obeyed, no questions asked. He heard the slight sound of something jingling before something cold and smooth was wrapped around his neck and latched in place, it didn't take a genius to know that it was a collar. He opened his eyes just as Ghani was finishing up with the latch and then he pulled back with a satisfied grin. The collar was made with leather material. It was red with maroon seams and was decorated and various types of jewels and diamonds. In the front was a small silver ring, specifically made for leashes to be attached. 

"Perfect." Ghani smiled clapping his hands together and in one swift movement, was straddling the small boy, pinning both of his wrists down against the bed.

His lips attached to Kyles neck, tender and soft kisses trailing up his jawline, pecking a playful puckered kiss at the corners of his lips and then one swift peck on the tip of his nose. One of his hands rubbed at the boys hipbone, to the back of his thigh, lifting it up with a strong grip and spreading his thin legs apart.

Kyle could feel his body heating up, even with the simplest touches he found himself growing immaculately hard between his legs. It's not that he was enjoying any of this, at least he didn't like to think that he was. But for some reason his body was falling prey to the mans touches, sensitive in every nook and cranny and his mind was twirling between wanting to be touched and hating every second of this.

A soft breath tickled against his thigh before a wet tongue guided across the skin, teasing at the sensitive insides and stopping just beside his balls. Fingers curled up around the scrotum, squeezing and rubbing only slightly causing kyles head to fall back against the pillows, a loud whine escaping his lips.

"Oh? You like this? Hmmm, I'm not sure if it's the aphrodisiac, or were you always so sensitive down here?" Ghani smirked, finding it amusing how the boy was reacting and noting that he should drug his tea more often.

Kyle let out a spew of curses underneath his breath but was quickly quieted by something wet trailing over the slit of his cock. His hands flew up to grip at Ghani's hair, tangling his fingers within the silver locks as his mouth swallowed him whole. Hands continued to toy with his balls, twisting and tugging at them as the mans mouth continued to bob up and down, easily reaching the end of the shaft and then pulling back with a pop. He wasn't as big so it wasn't hard for Ghani to take in the whole thing with ease. Kyle squirmed beneath him, hands finding their way back to the bed and gripping the sheets. He'd never felt anything as good as this before and he was struggling to keep a clear mind as the man ravished at his leaking shaft, eating him as if he was a lollipop.

His stomach churned, and he knew that meant he was getting closer and closer to his peak. His moans flowed out at an uncontrollable paste and his breathing was rapid and heavy. His small hips bucked up into the wet, warm delight that was making his whole body shudder and the next the he knew his back was arching into the air, sweat trickling down his forehead with euphoria tickling his bones, coming heavy and thick into the mans mouth. His hips jerked compulsively at the orgasm, even after he was finished and lips sucked at him dry, finally pulling away. Even though he had came, his dick was still semi hard and his body was aching for more.

"Such a good boy." Ghani praised, leaning forward and taking the boys lips with his own. Kyle didn't even try holding back, letting his mouth part as the mans tongue invaded into his crevices. The kiss was sloppy, the taste of his own salty cum costing Ghanis mouth as they both kissed deep and passionately for hours.

When Ghani has finally pulled back, a string of saliva mixed with cum, connected their mouths, some of the mixture dripping down Kyles chin causing Ghani to lead over licking it up with pleasure. 

Kyle didn't understand what was happening to his body, but it felt tingly all over and suddenly all he could think about was being touched. Thanks to that kiss, his cock was back to being fully hard, almost painful to the lack of touch. 

"Mmm, you look so delicious like this." Ghani cooed, gripping the boys hardened cock and beginning to tug at it teasingly slow. His lips attached thier selves to one of his perked nipples, suckling on the pink skin and rolling his tongue in circles around it. Kyle cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips and arching his back to the abuse on his nipples. Ghanis lips over to the other hard nipple, nibbling on it with his teeth and using his free hand to pinch the other, while still stroking the boy between his spread legs. Tears streamed down the boys soft cheeks, hating the way his body betrayed him as every touch, kiss, caress, and grope made him fall completely under control of his captor. He hated how good it felt and he hated how he was enjoying every splitting moment of it. Him already being sensitive from his earlier release, adding on to to impending abuse of his sore and sensitive nipples, caused him to cum again with a loud pleasuring cry.

Ghani pulled away, rubbing the boys hips with a tender touch and planting warm kissing on his neck, "You taste just as delicious as you look." He hummed softly then shifted the tired boy so that Ghani was now laying down on his back and the small boy was straddling his stomach. Kyle nearly fell flat onto Ghanis chest at the sudden change of position and he used the palm of his hands to steady his balance onto the mans thick chest. 

He looked down at the man in confusion, wondering why he decided on such a silly position and Ghani gripped the boys hips, a reassuring smile planted on his face. Kyle hips unconsciously rubbed up against Ghanis and his cock raised back up in excitement. His face flushed with embarrassment and Ghani reached up a hand to brush the boys hair back behind his ear.

"W..what is.." Kyles cheeks heated up as he failed to ask his question when Ghanis hips pushed back up into his, both of their cocks rubbing up against each other's.

"Do you like that?" Ghani asked bucking up again and Kyle let out a soft moan nodding his head in shame. 

"Y-yes...feels good..." he moaned, rubbing his own hips in rhythm to Ghanis. 

Thick hands gripped at the nape of his neck pulling him down against the mans chest, a hot breath tickling against his ear, "I know what'll feel even better," he whispered, reaching down to rub circles over the rim of Kyles hole, pushing his finger inside just a bit to tease at the spot before pulling it out and angling his cock against the boys hole.

Kyle gasped, not expecting this all to be happening so fast, but still, he found himself pushing his hips back into the pre-leaking cock, pushing him slightly into his throbbing hole. Ghani didn't have to do much convincing as the boy self consciously pushed his body back into the cock, letting it fill inside of him and moaning at his own tightness beginning to stretch. Once he was completely filled by the thick cock he let his body angle up and then he pushed his hips up enough to come crashing back down against the pulsating cock, ass slapping back against the mans thick scrotum. Ghani grunted beneath the thin boy, enjoying every moment as the boy struggled to move his hips at a constant paste, his throbbing shaft tingling as the boys soft insides swallowed him whole. Eventually he found himself thrusting up into the boys fetal attempts, slamming up as the boys hips came crashing down into him. The sleep picking up having both of them in a heated mess, the small boys moans overriding his own quiet grunts. The rhythm only speed up the more they linked and both of them grew into a moaning mess at the immense pleasure that clouded into their minds. Eventually Kyle could feel his body compulsive and shame as he neared his third orgasm, squirting out all over the mans stomach, but his thrust never slowed down. The slapping sound filling the air as soon enough Ghani came to his peak letting his juices spill into the boys wet hole. 

Kyle collapsed onto Ghanis chest, breath hitching as he struggled to catch it. The large man beneath him finally pulled out, but his thick arms stayed cradled around the boy's waists, letting him continue to lay on top of him. Eventually letting the both of them pass out into an exhausted state of sleep.


	4. Breaking it in- Slippy Slidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghani accompanies Kyle with a warm bath

Kyle was still exhausted when he woke up, but wasn't surprised to see that Ghani was still passed out beside him underneath the thick blankets that covered them. He couldn't help but lay there and ponder about how ashamed he felt, letting himself fall under control so fasts. But another part of him was satisfied that he had someone taking care of him. Before all of this he lived with his mother, but she wasn't exactly the perfect parent, let alone much of a parent at all.

The last he remembered was not exactly being on...good terms with her. He had been caught in one too many times being touchy freely with one of his closest friends (a guy) and his mother wasn't precisely accepting of that. 

The last straw for her was walking in on him and his 'friend' while they were in an intense and hot, steamy make out session, tangled up against the sprawled sheets on his bed. 

In an instant he was being kicked from the house, but not before getting scolded at and told to never come back again. Everything else after was a blur and the next thing he knew, he was waking up bound, and in a completely unfamiliar setting, stuck with a guy probably ten years older then him who was a complete and utter pervert. 

His life couldn't have gotten any better. 

And to make matters worst, it didn't seem like he was getting out of this place anytime soon.

A knock on the door pulled him from thought, and in an instant he was being smothered by thick arms once more, pulling him close against a warm chest, soft breathes and groaning in a gazed protest. 

"Sir, Evans?" A mellow, yet deep and soothing voice muffled from behind the thick doors. But, of course Ghani was unmoving, righting his grip against the suffocating boy. 

"Wake...up...you bigot-" Kyle scorned, trying with his best ability to pry Ghani's arms from around him.

Another knock, and then the doors were creaking open without another word. Kyles eyes traveled to study the sturdy man that took a step leisurely into the dully lit room. 

He was tall, nearly six foot. He was dressed in a formal tuxedo, and tightly fitted dress pants to accompany. All white. With a maroon button up shirt just beneath and a matching tie. It was a tad bit hard to see his facial features, especially while being cradled in the arms of a wildebeest, but to his best advantages he craned his neck to see. The man, or butler—so's to say—was quite handsome. His chin was chiseled at its brim, with sharp jawbone. His skin, despite the lack of light, appeared soft and spotless of any pimples, and there was a slight stubble brimming under his nose. His eyes were narrow and a fitted emerald green, and his dark hazel hair, was much too long. Almost as long as Ghani's, but not quite at that point. 

"Young Master?" The man raised a brow, hands tucked behind his back, with stifled posture. Lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes no doubtfully traveled to Kyle's. 

Not knowing what to say, stuck in such an awkward predicament, Kyle cleated his throat and said the first thing to come to mind,"Ehm...hello?"

The butler only blinked, and then with an amusing smirk as if in realization to something, he casually made his way towards the window, pulling open the thick curtains and filling the room with a beaming light. Nearly blinding Kyle in the process. 

As if it felt like forever, Ghani finally stirred from his hibernation. One eye peaking open at his obsolete surroundings. Haze lingering a bit too long before his tight grip retracted and he was sitting up in the bed, hair a mess and built chest exposed to the thin air as the silk sheets slid from the upper half of his body. He reached one arm up, scratching at the nape of his, with a tired yawn. And, only for a moment did Kyle think of him to resemble a sleepy child who had just been woken; early for school.

Then his full gaze returned, and his eyes fell to the only culprit of his ride awakening. 

"What, is the meaning of this? Needn't I remind you, my schedule is decimate today?"

The butler only stood there, taking a second to moisten his lips with his tongue before clearing his throat, "Yes, but not anymore." 

Ghani groaned, shifting his weight in the bed so that his legs were now hanging from the side of the bed, "Explain." 

"Your father, he's returned from New Zealand,"

Ghani continued to scratch at his hair, thick brows raising with question, "And..."

"And, Young master, He's here and he wishes to see you, something about...important business to discuss. Regarding the..stacks..situation?"

"Ah," Ghani's tongue clicked against the top of his mouth in thought, of course, how could he forget? There was a reason his father traveled to New Zealand in the first place, he'd been so caught up with...other matters, things must've slipped his mind, no doubt. "Tell him I'll be down in five, first I must attend to something, and wash for the day." 

"Yes sir," With that, the butler bowed, leaving the room and shutting both doors behind him. 

Between that whole exchange, Kyle found himself dozing off. But, to his dissatisfaction, that didn't last too long. In seconds he was being scooped up in thick arms and carried over to the cracked open bathroom door. Ghani shoved open the door with his foot and then he set Kyle down on the toilet seat lid. And then proceeded to start a warm bath. 

Kyle watched, no words. Not that he didn't know what to say, it was more of him waiting for Ghani to say something first. But that deemed slightly unlikely, especially since, from only being in this place for a minimum of a few days, he could already tell that Ghani wasn't exactly the ray of sunshine when it came to mornings. 

Not that anyone was though.

"What's...stacks?" And of course the first thing to come out of Kyle's mouth was business he shouldn't be bothered to know about. But, if he was going to be stuck in a place like this, maybe he had the slightest bit of rights to knowing what the heck Ghani's business relied around. 

And, without even having to guess Ghani's response, he wasn't surprised, "That's nothing of your concern." His fingers wiggled while being filled into the filling tub, just to fill out oof the water was warm enough room not. Then he proceeded to fill the tub with soap and bubbles for extra added effect. 

"What is my concern?" Kyle knitted his brows together, arms crossed over each other making him seem like a very large child. "Because ever since I've been here, it seems the only thing that matters is unruly things." 

"You are property, my property. What I choose to disclose to you or not, is not up to you. If I want Unruly things to matter, then they will. Now, come here." 

Kyles nose scrunched up at the thought of anyone having so much control over him, let alone giving him the tittle as low as to be called property. It wasn't fair to him. He never asked for any of this. Still, with no outlet or escape he complied. Standing up and walking over to him. 

Like the property he was.

Hands, already wet from dipping into the water, cradled either side of Kyles waist. Soaked fingers, slid down his sides, pinching what little meat he had on his little pudgy stomach before resting at his navel, just above his visible flaccid cock. Although, they both knew it wouldn't stay that way for too long. 

Within seconds of Ghani's hand wrapping around his shaft, it harden just as fast. His breath already picking up as those thick hands toyed with his penis, thumb grazing over the slit that was already beginning to leak of precum. A string attached to the thumb as he pulled away with a menacing grin. 

"Already wet? I barely touched you."Ghani smirked, letting his other hand slide up to pinch at Kyles already hardened nipples. 

Body trained to be sensitive, he tried his best to hold back the little mewls that threatened to spill from his pressed lips. But the attempt proved a fail when suddenly lips pressed against his hardening, taking him in as a whole, wet, squishy surroundings teasing at him as Ghani's tongue rolled over his tip as a unforgivable paste. 

"Ah-ah...nghhh.." Kyles hips bucked, thin fingers gripping the older males shoulders as his head bobbed, slurping and sucking up every bit of his essence. Kyles whole body shuddered at the immense about of pleasure riveting throughout his body, and just as he felt he was about to cum. Those wet lips around his throbbing cock detached. A whine spilling from his mouth in a intense need for release, but instead of finishing him off, Ghani's arms wrapped from behind the small boy pulling him inside of the tub and cradled up against his chest. 

A warm breath trickled over Kyles ear, vibrating softly at the quiet walls around then, "Sorry baby, I wanna play more, but we gotta makes this quick." A wet tongue came next, dipping in his ear and switching into light kisses up his jaw. 

Kyle could feel his body melt in Ghani's arms, head lulling back against his Broad shoulders and mouth agape as he let out quiet moans when the hand returned around his cock.

And not even within seconds did Kyle feel two fingers pushing into his throbbing hole, his sphincter squeezing tightly against his fingers letting his insides adjust before Ghani's thick cock was sliding inside of him with ease. 

The warm water, put together with pulsating cock and a tight hand toying with his or penis was all driving Kyle mad, and his soft moans became louder and quite frankly, uncontrollable. His squirmed in Ghani's grip as the man thrusted up into him, the surge of pleasure struck throughout Kyles body, and with every moan he felt Ghani's thrusts become rabid and deeper.

A kiss on the corner of his lips was enough for Kyle to turn tilt head only slightly up, so that Ghani could swallow him whole, tongues fighting for dominance while becoming a sloppy mess of spit and wet sounds of Ghani sucking at Kyles stilled tongue.

All the while, the stroking of his hand sped up and his thrust became mor animalistic, making the water in the tub splash from all places with out a care in the world. 

With every rabid thrust Kyle could feel himself getting closer, hands sporadically gripping at the sides of the tub for any leverage of sense that hadn't been completely fucked out of him. 

And with one loud, hard thrust that cane crashing up into his abused and throbbing hole with oblivion, he found the state of euphoric pleasure wave over him as he cane thick, spilling all into the water surrounding them. 

But it didn't end there, Ghani was still at it like a madman, despite Kyle having already came, his grunts bellowed in Kyles ear and he continued to dilute him with a rapid speed, fingers toying and pulling at his sensitive nipples before finally reaching his end. 

Kyle was definitely assed out, and he felt his body go limp inside of Ghani's arms. Lips still parted, drool running down the sides of his chin. 

Ghani pulled out of him, and continued to plant soft kisses at the nape of his neck, reaching over to grab a rage and finish off what they as originally came into the bathroom for. A bath.

But not before whispering sweet nothings into Kyles ear as he felt himself driving off to wherever his brain goes after a good fuck, it might as well be the depths of hell.


	5. Learning Ties - Daddies Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets Ghani’s father for the first time, hopefully it’s the last.

Ghani’s had considered allowing Kyle to sleep a bit longer today, especially after earliest fun activities but, he knew he couldn't hide him away forever. Plus, he assumed it had to be pretty neglectful to leave his pet alone and cramped up in a cage all evening, while he went about his day. So he called in the tailor to bring Kyle a fitted suit. It didn't take too long for her too make something for him. The color, all white resembled his features well. It melted on his skin, and made his skin glow against it. Kyles hair was neatly placed into a large bun, and his cheeks and lips had been tinted a pretty red. And a pretty black collar had been placed around his neck, tailored with pretty jewls and engraved seams that fit him all the better, a hanging leash attached to it. Once the tailor, and maids were done with him, he looked almost far too edible to eat, but Ghani had too push back the growing urge to savage him once more for the morning. His father was awaiting his arrival, after all.

Ghani watched Kyle fished uncomfortably under his new set of clothes, he had been staring at himself in the mirror for quite some time now, fingering at the leather collar that fitted around his neck. It was cute to watch him ponder, with his lips pursed together in deep thought. If it was up to Ghani, he'd sit there for hours watching the boy make such cute facialsc but time was thin, he had no time for teasing. Instead, he joined Kyle at the mirror, wrapping his arms around the boy from behind his fingers gripping the boys chin, and tilting it up just enough to have a peak at the collar.

"it's...ethereal ...isn't it?" Ghani smirked, planting a gentle kiss at the temple of Kyles head. He only squinted his eyes more at the crescent, biting his lip just a tad.

"Do I really have to wear it...ya'know in public..?"

"Hmm? You do not like it?"

"Not really..."

"It is a symbol of your status, to let others know to whom you belong."

To this, Kyle frowned, "Well...I know that but it's just-" he was cut off by a soft hand covering his mouth, and twisted lips nibbling at his ear, "Much like I stated before, you have no right to decide what's best for you. That's my job, you just obey." 

Ghani watched as Kyle nodded, and with nothing else to say the boy just looked away from his view in the mirror, body relaxing in Ghani's arms. 

"Good, glad too see you are good at one of those things. Now, let's be on our way."

—-

This was Kyles first time being outside of the room, which certainly did come to a surprise considering he's been cooped up in this room for quite some time. So to anyone's dismay, it wouldn't come as a surprise to see just how surprised Kyle was to be walking through such a large manor. He knew much of what Ghani had stated his first day here, so he assumed that this was nothing of a large estate but, he didn't expect it to be twenty times as larger as he'd expected it to be. And considering how little the staff was that busted Ghani's room, he can now see that this Mansion was buzzing with many-many more people. So much, that he'd lost count at sixty-eight but that was more so the reasoning of because he was getting a lot of stares from many of the workers as they walked past, a leash tucked away in Ghani's hand as he lured Kyle down the halls.

It was was like running through a maze, with all of the twists and turns that lead to another opening. It felt it had taken a good to reach the opposite side of the manor. A door the stood wide and tall with a golden crest molded into it. Two letters, a T and a E. Kyle wasn't sure what they stood for, but he somehow got the feeling that whoever was on the other side of this door had a very high profile, which is why it came to no surprise when Ghani had told Kyle to wait outside. Which, he had no problem doing in the first place.

Ghani had been in the room for hours, and to make time pass by, Kyle took it upon himself to sit at the nearest windowsill, a cushion to pallet his butt as he sat and watched the gardener outside work on the many plants and flowers that filled it. 

Eventually Ghani came back out, his eyes were firm as they landed on Kyle and he was quickly being ushered into the room with Ghani. The room was much darker on the inside then it had been outside, the curtains were drawn but, cracked a tad and in front of them letting in only a sprinkle of light, and in front of them stood a burly man dressed head-to-toe in an expensive tailored suit. His brows were thick, and he looked much alike too Ghani, just a lot more scarier. Kyle assumed this had to be Ghani's well a-strained father and suddenly the initials on the door made much sense. Timothy Evans. 

The mans stare lingered for much longer than Kyle had felt comfortable with, he could feel himself take a step back his heart thrumming in his chest. 

"So you are the play thing that has been taken up much of my sons time, huh?" Tim's lips straightened out as he took his leave from the comfort of his desk, his steps seemed to echo across the room, partly because Tim was slightly obese but more so because in Kyle mind he appeared much bigger in status. 

Tim's touch meaty fingers gripped Kyles chin, as he tilted it from side to side as if he was examining the boy. He lifted his hand to untie the bow that kept Kyles bun upheld, letting all of his blonde locks fall messily to his side. Before giving a slight nod and stepping to the side, "Strip for me boy" Tim's voice was thick, his musk filling the air. Kyle felt himself swallow, a nauseating bike rising up in his throat, thrusting to spill out. He found himself catching a gaze with Ghani who seemingly appeared unbothered by this whole exchange, in fact he seemed far more too distracted by the hand that had began caressing as his ass, accompanied by his father. This...only made Kyle feel more sick than before, something like this wasn't normal at all but, quickly he obeyed stripping down to his bear skin. He wrapped his arms around himself as the cold air tapped against his body.

With a palm slipping past Ghani's pants, and into to palm more at his sons butt, Tim's eyes scanned the much smaller boys body a tight wicked grin complimented that stare, "I can see why you like him, your taste is very much exquisite my son." 

To this praise, Ghani smiled and Tim leaned in for a deep kiss, Kyle watched uncomfortably as the two shared spit between each other eagerly swallowing down at each other tongue like good curry. Even though the sight was a lot strange to Kyle, still, he found that uncomfortable feeling stirring down in the lower pit of his stomach, a very hard and perked up erection to fill display. Humiliated, Kyle attempted to calm himself down but the wet snaking sound that filled the room between both father and son had distracted him all too much. 

The kiss was broken between the two, as Tim wrapped his meaty hand around the base of Kyle needing cock, a low whine escaping his trembling lips in mid contact. "And...he's a hungry little slut as well, look at how hard he'd gotten from two men expressing a share of intimacy" 

Ghani smirked, his hands already beginning to undress his father from his attire, "Well...let's just say it took a bit of training" 

"And an applaud is well deserved, you did such a lovely job teaming this sweet boy. What more can he do..I wonder?" 

Ghani reached down, pulling down Tim's pants and undergarments revealing a throbbing veiny cock, much larger than Ghani's of himself. The hires son guided Kyle to his knees, hand resting in the boys pretty locks, "You heard him pet...show him what that mouth can do.."

Before Kyle could even comprehend the situation, a large wide cock was being shoved into his mouth, hitting at the back of his throat and nearly making him gag. Ghani's hand tightened on Kyles hair forcing his tiny mouth to take in this man at whole, gurgling sounds filling the air as Kyle struggled to bob his head, tongue doing what it knows best against a throbbing hungry cock. 

Ghani took this as a chance to kiss Tim again, letting his tongue rest in the losers mouth and letting out little moans to how he tenderly began to suck at it. And bucking his hips against Tim's hand that had found its way to his own bouncing cock. This moment lasted for minutes, the wet sounds filling the air as three bodies went to work on pleasuring each other, eventually Kyles mouth was being filled with semen and the positions were being switched. 

Now Kyle had been placed on his back atop the desk, his legs had been forced open and that same thunderous cock that had been thrumming in his mouth was being shoved into his hole, with no prep, not even spit. He let out a pained scream, feeling his insides tear to the size but immediately another cock was being shoved down his throat, strong hands pinning his wrist above his head to immobilize his squirming. Tears spilled from Kyles eyes, the pain becoming too much but quickly being replaced with a striking pleasure as a hand began to pump his untouched cock through hard thrusts. 

Kyle found himself moaning through a stuffed mouth, back arched against the table as he struggled to keep his eyes open in fits of mixed pleasure and pain. His toes curled as his hips moved to every rhythm his cock being pumped and welcoming thrust. Ghani grunted loudly as he released Inside of Kyles wet mouth, the boy struggling to swallow all of it like he was taught to do before. Kyles small body felt overwhelmed with sensation and he found himself squirting willingly into Ghani's hand not even a second later.

Ghani smiled at all the cute little mewls whimpers that fell from the boys mouth when he took it upon himself to suck at the boy perky pretty nipples while Tim let out a few last thrust, cuming into the boys stretched hole. 

Kyle let out a tiny whine when he was forced onto his stomach, knees pushed up and his hole behind spread one more, for Ghani's cock to enter. This of course, much less intense then Tim's but still all too much for Kyles shaking body to take. Kyle no longer struggled to keep back his moans as his ass was being pounded by his master, from the way he was laying he couldn't see where Tim was, but when an extra set of hands settled at Kyles waist and by the way Ghani's breath had picked up it didn't take him long to guess. 

Sounds of sweaty driven bodies and balsa slapping against ass, filled the room. Kyles mind was so mixed up in many sensations that he couldn't even think properly, his mouth could only let out tiny squeaks as drool seeped down the corners of it. Even when Ghani had finally finished toying with his throbbing hole, he stayed out on the table. Ass in the air for all to see with wet dripping cum leaking from his bruised hole. He even stayed out as Tim and Ghani went another round, fucking each other senseless, forcing kyle to lick up every pit of their dripping cum before he finally collapsed tired and overused against the hard wooden desk.


End file.
